Pequeñas historias
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Quelques petites histoires sur l'univers de Harry Potter, se déroulant en grande partie à Poudlard. OS 13 : Orientations des garçons, et petites pensées de Severus Rogue, James et Lily lors du T1.
1. Les Serdaigles : Une maison de cas ?

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! **

**Je réunirais ici plusieurs mini One Shot, qui feront plus de cinq cents mots mais peut-être moins de mille et uniquement ceux-là. **

* * *

**Titre de l'OS :** Les Serdaigles : Une maison de cas ?

**Genre:** Bonne question ! Humour (ça faisait longtemps), léger suspens, heeuuuuu, ben… Ça vole pas haut si vous cherchez quelque chose d'intelligent, sorry.

**Disclaimer :** Premier cours lorsqu'on écrit des fanfictions : les personnages du fandom utilisé ne nous appartiennent pas. C'est bien, j'ai retenu ma leçon :p .

**Note :** Gros trip ici, j'avertis ;p. Surtout avec nos amis les…, héhé, vous verrez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Serdaigles : Une maison de cas ?**

Un soir, pendant les vacances d'hiver, dans la salle commune de la maison rouge et or. Il était dans les environs des vingt-deux heures. Harry et Hermione s'étaient installés sur des poufs, une table basse les séparant, le tout près de la cheminée. Ils jouaient à la Bataille fermée, jeu de carte, version moldu. Égalité des deux côtés, quoique Harry avait un léger avantage. Il était reconnu que ce garçon avait beaucoup de chances, Malfoy en était convaincu ! À côté, Neville lisait un pavé que lui avait prêté Hermione, traitant les plantes exotiques avec des propriétés magiques utilisées essentiellement dans la médecine. Des deuxièmes années discutaient du dernier devoir de potion où les notes avaient été déplorables, ce qui faisaient sourires les deux amis.

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit. La gardienne du passage secret des lions était de forte bonne humeur et pour cause ! Le matin même, elle voulait encore, par la force de sa voix, casser son verre à champagne fait de cristal. Son hurlement suraigu réussit à briser le verre (et non, pas de casse contre le mur) au prix d'une masse de population gryffondorienne à l'infirmerie, dont la plupart avait une soudaine surdité dû au cri, certains s'étaient même évanouis (c'était ceux qui sortaient de la tour). Pour le reste, ils s'en tirait avec de gros maux de tête. Les cours de la matinées furent annulés, au grand bonheur des Gryffondors, ils rataient ainsi donc deux heures de potions ou deux heures de botanique ou métamorphose. C'était pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas plein auprès de a Grosse Dame.

Ron apparut à l'entrée. Il chercha du regard ses amis, et se dirigea vers eux. Remarquant sa présence, Hermione le regarda, toute étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Harry. T'es tout pâle.

En effet, Ron était plus pâlot que d'habitude, comme s'il avait croisé une araignée croisée avec Godzilla à rayures zébrés fluorescentes, les yeux scintillants dans le noir. Il s'avachit sur une petite chaise en bois, tournant le dos au feu. Il se prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Ron ? appela Hermione.

Elle échangea un regard avec Harry, qui haussa des épaules. Elle posa ses cartes et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Hey, Ron. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Malfoy, c'est ça ?

Ce matin, Ron faisait parti de ceux qui étaient tombés dans les pommes. Il eut droits aux moqueries des Serpentards durant tout le dîner, Harry avait eu l'impression de revoir sa troisième année, lorsqu'il était tombé accidentellement de son balai à cause de ces « ∂¥‰ » de détraqueurs et de ce mage noir à la « ∂#Ì·∆¥‰ » que s'il n'avait pas foutu son nez dans cette prophétie foireuse à la noix, tout ça ne se serait jamais arrivé, il aurait gagné son match par Toutatis ! Enfin, d'après son pronostique, bien sûr.

Le roux enleva ses mains de son visage. Il était étrangement sérieux.

- Harry, Hermione, il faut que je vous parle d'un truc important, annonça-t-il d'une voix grave.

Immédiatement, les deux autres s'inquiétèrent.

- C'est… c'est… ce sont, ce sont les Serdaigles ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- À la bibliothèque, pendant que je remettais ton Horreur – il s'adressait à Hermione –, il y a une fille qui m'a abordé. Elle… Elle me suppliait de rejoindre sa religion, que c'était mon devoir à moi !

Harry soupira de soulagement. Si ce n'était que ça.

- Elle était complètement barjo, continua Ron. Elle avait les yeux rouges et marchait pas vraiment droit, l'avait dû boire un peu….

- Et à part ça ? demanda Harry.

Ron tourna son regard scandalisé.

- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi à qui elle…

- Tu parles de Marianne Mellow ? le coupa Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

La rousse s'assit sur la table.

- Elle est inoffensive, le rassura-t-elle. Juste un peu à côté de la plaque, mais très gentille.

- Tu la connais ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Une amie à Luna, répondit Ginny.

- Aha ! s'écria son frère. Voilà, après Loufoca, Cho la pleurnicheuse, voici cette folle avec sa pseudo entité Fiducia ! Ils sont fous ces Serdaigles !

- Qui est Fiducia ? s'informa Harry.

- J'en ai parlé avec elle, quand elle n'avait pas bu une goutte de caféine, et c'est une entité qui est apparue dans sa maison, il y a un an et que depuis, elle la vénère, répondit Ginny.

- Oui ! C'est la communauté de Fiducia ! Tilta Hermione en claquant des deux mains. J'en ai entendu parler. Mais ils ne sont pas très nombreux. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils se réunissent aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

- Aux toilettes de…

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Il demanda :

- Mais pourquoi _là_ ?

- Elle m'a expliquée que c'était l'endroit approprié pour pouvoir faire ses réunions et l'invoquer.

Face aux trois expressions d'incompréhension totale, le sourire aux lèvres, Ginny leur révéla :

- En fait, Fiducia est un cabèche.

- Pardon ?

- C'est un chiotte, un WC !!!!

- Noooooooooooon ???!!!!

- Si, si, si !

- Vrai de chez vrai ?

- Véridique de chez vérifiable !

Le trio explosa de rire, suivi par Ginny. Le groupe des deuxièmes années relevèrent la tête, intrigués. Neville n'y fit pas attention, trop plongé dans son bouquin.

- Je… Je les imagine bien se prosterner devant un toilette, haleta Ron.

- Mieux, réciter une prière, continua Harry, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. La pauvre Mimi, elle a dû déserter ses toilettes…

Ils repartirent dans leur fou rire.


	2. Les journées découvertes

**Titre de l'OS :** Les journées découvertes.

**Genre:** Humour, re-suspens (décidément), Serpentards aussi (vous connaissez le genre Serpentard :p).

**Disclaimer :** Cours numéro deux lorsqu'on écrit des fanfictions : les personnages du fandom utilisé ne nous appartiennent pas. Oui, faut bien que ça rentre dans le cerveau °:p…

**Note :** Parce que je les aime biens nos amis les Serpentards ;) .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les journées découvertes**

- Foutue journée à la con !

Draco Malfoy pestait dans sa barbe, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il avait la nouvelle un midi et ce, depuis la rentrée, c'est-à-dire deux mois où il avait maudi profondément Dumbledore.

Effectivement, il y avait trente quatre jours, le directeur de la prestigieuse école d'Angleterre avait annoncé à ses étudiants que des journées spéciales allaient être organisées. Draco avait déjà peur de la suite. Venant du ministère ou pas, si Dumbledore les proposait, il fallait s'attendre au pire de la part du vieux fou. Il s'agissait des journées découvertes allant d'un voyage culturel (se déroulant pendant les vacances évidemment) dans un espace différent de la Grande Bretagne (il y avait deux voyages : un dans la forêt amazonienne, l'autre dans un des déserts d'Afrique) à la pratique et aux coutumes d'une communauté, d'un peuple magique ou non, en passant par les métiers. Et le pire, c'était que les groupes étaient choisis par les professeurs. Draco haïssait profondément le prof qui l'avait collé _là_, il détestait le professeur Snape qui n'avait, apparemment, pas réussi à le changer de groupe ou s'interposer dans ce choix.

De toute façon, c'était la journée moldu, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quelque chose surprenant, surtout venant d'eux, Draco le pensait très fortement, si fortement que Granger lui lança un regard noir, à son grand étonnement et à celui de Potter et Weasley. Il lui renvoya son regard, mais ne s'attarda pas sur de telles futilités, un Malfoy n'avait que faire des moldus… Même s'il en était entouré, là, il avait du mal, surtout avec Granger qui le battait presque partout. Il se consolait sur le fait qu'il battait Potter partout… Sauf en défense contre les forces du mal, mais les profs qui enseignaient cette matière l'idolâtrer, sauf la vieille folle du ministère qui avait une dent contre Potter, mais lui aussi ne l'aimait pas trop, première règle des Serpentards, savoir lécher là où il faut lécher ! Tout un art. Puis, il y avait Weasley, mais lui, c'était les oubliettes avec sa famille de seconde zone (même si les Weasley avaient beaucoup plus d'ancienneté que les Malfoy).

Bref, il s'égarait un peu là.

- Malfoy, appela Granger.

Ce qu'elle était chiante cette fille. Néanmoins, Draco se retourna vers la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ?

- Tu dois aller là-bas, lui indiqua-t-elle. Et met-toi vite au travail sinon, le vieux croûton va t'envoyer chier.

Et elle se dirigea vers une table remplie de différentes casseroles en cuivres luisantes à la lumière des grosses lanternes. Draco soupira et obéit. Après tout, elle avait raison et il ne voulait pas batailler, la flemme. Puis, ce n'était qu'une journée et une fois dans l'année, il pouvait bien faire un effort… Même s'il en avait vraiment pas envi.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la table que lui avait indiqué Granger, il blanchit subitement, déjà qu'il était très pâle du visage. Il se demanda si quelqu'un là-haut en avait après lui.

« Putain de journée de merde à la con qui fait chier sa r… »

Jura-t-il intérieurement.

∵∵∵∵∵

Pansy accourait vers les cuisines.

Elle s'inquiétait pour Draco. Déjà ce matin, il tirait une tronche de déterré, comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'il vivrait le restant de sa vie avec Granger ou Potter ou pire, avec Weasley. Enfin, elle trouvait qu'il exagérait, ce n'était qu'une journée. D'un autre côté, il lui avait décrit de quoi était composé son groupe : « Deux sans cervelles de blaireau, une pouffe de Serdaigles qui a confondu son visage avec un cadre, nos trois _amis_ (ton très ironique) des lions et moi » avait-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Intérieurement, elle avait éclaté de rire, malgré la situation de son ami, surtout la décomposition de son visage lorsqu'il énumérait les élèves. Avec les années, ils avaient pris du recul et laissaient complètement de côté le dégoût envers les Sang-de-bourg ou les Sangs Mêlés. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de lancer des remarques acerbes, serpentardesques envers les pauvres malheureux sur leur origines, rien que pour le rire. Puis, fallait rester Serpentard, il y avait une réputation à garder tout de même ! Mais pour le cas Malfoy, celui-ci était désespéré par la composition du groupe, que des gens qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter et le sujet : _La cuisine moldu !_ Pansy et Blaise étaient morts de rire lorsque Draco leur avait dit son sujet.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte des cuisines (elle avait été exprès créer à l'occasion), Draco en sortait, en pleure. Pansy resta interloquer deux secondes. _Draco ? Qui pleure ? Euh, où est l'astuce ?_

Ce dernier filait en direction des cachots. Pansy le rattrapa.

- Hé Draco ! l'appela-t-elle. Hého ! Ça ne va pas ?

Il ne répondit pas. La jeune femme continua

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas trop grave, tu as bien survécu une journée non ? Et puis, ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans l'année des journées comme celle-là. D'accord, se coltiner des Gryffondors, des Pouffsoufles, des Serdaigles, dont la plupart ont des ascendances moldus, ce n'est pas saint (elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie), mais tu ne vas pas en mourir hein ? Allez, pleure pas ! Si tu veux savoir, je me suis ennuyée sur tout le long, j'ai même dormi, c'est une fille de Pouffsoufles qui m'a réveillée…

- C'est pas ça, la coupa-t-il.

- Hein ? Mais, pourquoi tu pleurs alors ? demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue.

- Le mec, il voulait qu'on fasse une blanquette « à l'ancienne » comme il dit. Et j'ai dû m'occuper d'éplucher les oignons.

Il eut un blanc. Pansy se demandait si elle rêvait ou pas. Puis, elle explosa de rire, sous les yeux vexés de son ami.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire ? grinça-t-il.

Elle le regarda, puis repartit dans son rire. Plus offusqué, Draco pressa le pas. Pansy courra vers lui.

- Attend ! C'est pas ça, c'est pas toi, commença-t-elle, essayant de maîtriser son rire. C'est juste que je m'imaginais plus… Euh, gravement on va dire, la situation. Je ne pensais pas que tu pleurais à cause des oignons, moi qui croyais que… Enfin bref.

Draco ne paraissait pas convaincu.

- Promis je ne me moquais pas de toi, lui assura-t-elle avec sérieux.

Le blond soupira en haussant des épaules.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, lorsqu'il fallait agir comme les policiers moldus face à une prise d'otage, j'étais en dessous de tout, mais je dois avouer que c'était une bonne partie de rigolade, on se foutait de la gueule de tout le monde, y compris de nous.

- Qui ça « on » ?

- Anièce et moi. Anièce, c'est la fille de Pouffsoufles, très sympathique, d'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas allée à Serpentard. En tout cas, il faut absolument que je vous la présente. Non mais, tu te rends compte qu'elle a réussi à fermer son clapet à Weasley cadette ?

Draco haussa des sourcils.

- Et oui ! D'un côté, c'est facile, son père travail dans le département des moldus, mais quand même, Anièce a eu le dernier mot.

- Elle a droit à mon respect, admit Draco.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, acquiesça Pansy. Elle est géniale, géniale, géniale !!! _Serpent des îles !_

Ils étaient arrivés devant le mur qui gardait leur salle commune. Les pierres s'écartèrent pour leur laisser le passage et se replacèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur salle. Pansy s'allongea sur le canapé avec ses coussins en plumes, tandis que Draco se contenta d'un pouf.

- Enfin au chaud, s'exclama Pansy en s'étirant en longueur.

- Paresseuse, se moqua Blaise.

- Ah, t'es là toi ? répliqua Pansy.

- Alors, ta journée ? demanda Draco.

- Bof, j'ai joué les blessés, au moins, j'ai pu dormir.

- Et après, on me traite de paresseuse, tss…

Et ils continuèrent de discuter, jusqu'à ce qu'ils montèrent pour le dîner. On nota aussi que Blaise se foutait royalement de la gueule de Draco et son amour pour les oignons.


	3. Soleil et Lune

**Titre de l'OS :** Soleil et Lune

**Genre :** Je continue sur ma lancée de comique (je voulais écrire un OS morbide mais finalement, le café a eu raison de moi).

**Disclaimer :** Troisième cours lorsqu'on écrit des fanfictions (les profs tiennent à ce que ça rentre dans le cerveau) : les personnages du fandom utilisé ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Il y a une chanson super connue, à une époque, qui appartient à Manau. Sinon, grosse dédicace à mon Hamster de la part de Chacal, héhé, ce n'est que le commencement ;).

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Soleil et Lune**

Evangeline et Europe. Deux filles de la maison des Rouges et Ors. L'une était égocentrique, une vraie pile électrique, tandis que l'autre, elle était un vrai glaçon, et ne connaissait pas les vrais principes de la vie de toute façon. Evangeline raffolait des derniers potins, Europe s'en foutait royalement. Nighty lui rapportait les derniers mecs qui lui plaisaient et qu'elle voudraient sortir avec (notons qu'elle arrivait toujours à ses fins), Middle l'écoutait patiemment, concluant à la fin qu'un petit ami ne servait strictement à rien, que ce n'était qu'un boulet et qu'il ne posait que des problèmes. Elles avaient souvent ce genre de discussion lors des repas, Europe s'attirait à elle toute seule des regards outrés, vexés mais discrets, on ne s'attaquait pas ouvertement à elle parce que elle faisait peur et que ce serait de prendre un gros méchant vent, sous les ricanements d'Evangeline.

Depuis la rentrée, Evangeline essayait de caser sa meilleure amie. Pas pour faire « in », non, juste pour lui prouver qu'un petit ami pouvait servir à quelque chose, que le mythe s'effondrerait. Donc, Evangeline, sous les regards désabusés de tous ceux qui l'entendaient, disait à Europe :

- Ben alors, il te plait pas lui ? Avoues que c'est un bel étalon, même au lit. Par contre, il est extrêmement bête.

Elle terminait sa phrase en secouant sa tête d'un air convaincu, terriblement sérieuse.

- Où sinon, il y a ce Serpentard, il te traitera comme une traînée, comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte ou alors il est ascendant Poufsouffle, mais en fin de compte, il assure comme une bête.

Et elle continuait, l'informant de toutes les victimes qui étaient passées sous ses griffes, c'est-à-dire presque tout Poudlard. Europe avait l'air blasé et surtout ennuyée. Au bout d'un moment, elle l'avait coupée et avait répliqué sèchement :

- Je t'ai déjà dit, un petit ami, ça ne sert à rien ! C'est juste un boulet sans cervelle qui a des couilles à la place de neurones.

Mac Gonagall passait juste à côté d'elles lorsqu'Europe avait fait sa remarque. La pauvre enseignante était scandalisée, mais n'avait rien dit. Un frisson la traversait lorsque la gamine croisait son regard et elle n'était pas très à l'aise en sa présence. Mais elle gardait ça pour elle, bien sûr.

- Mais non, ça a plein d'avantages ! avait vivement protesté Evangeline.

- Mouais, pas plus tard que maintenant, Patil pleure comme une madeleine parce qu'elle s'est faite larguée par Malfoy, comme l'autre pouffe hier qui faisait de même et la liste est longue.

Un silence complet avait accompagné sa phrase. Puis, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers ledit ex-petit ami de Parvati, qui voulait se cacher sous la table. Evangeline avait été la première à réagir, son état de choque avait laissé place à celui d'un fou rire incontrôlable et comme on le disait souvent, le rire, c'était communicatif.

Malfoy avait vraiment détesté Middle ce jour-là et les jours qui suivirent.

∵∵∵∵∵

∵∵∵∵∵

Mais aujourd'hui, elle jubilait ! Enfin, ses efforts allaient êtres récompensés. Evangeline avait enfin trouvé un garçon à Europe. Parce que Mademoiselle ne prenait que les beaux et bons gibiers, et un qu'elle ne s'était pas encore tapée en plus ! Mais ce n'était pas grave.

- Eva, soupira Europe en roulant des yeux. Ce n'est pas parce que je le trouve potable parmi cet amas d'infamie que je suis obligée de sortir avec.

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas gagnée.

- Ma petite Europe, commença Evangeline.

Sa meilleure amie leva un sourcil.

- Oh, ça va !

Evangeline était complexée. Elle mesurait un mètre soixante-cinq, ce qui n'était pas vraiment petit mais par rapport aux dix centimètres de plus d'Europe, elle paraissait petite. Elle compensait son complexe en mettant en avant sa beauté qu'on pouvait dire époustouflante qui attisait beaucoup de jalousie auprès de la gent féminine. Elle s'était laissée pousser ses cheveux blonds où les mèches atteignaient le milieu de son dos, un visage gracieux, de beaux yeux verts gris, des formes de partout et là où il en fallait. Europe n'était ni très belle, ni très moche, ni moderne, ni exceptionnelle, elle était elle. Ses cheveux teintaient vers le brun et avaient des reflets bleus, tout comme ses yeux bleus marines, qui ressortaient avec son teint blanchâtre, limite cadavérique. Pour le reste, on ne savait rien, puisqu'elle se baladait toujours en robe de sorcière avec la cape, y compris en Été. Elle ne s'appelait pas Evangeline Nighty qui se promenait presque à poil dans toute la salle commune parce qu'elle recherchait quelque chose d'important, comme elle pensait intérieurement.

Bref. Pour l'instant, Evangeline essayait de convaincre Europe de bien vouloir sortir avec Sock, et elle allait y arriver, foi d'Evangeline Nighty !

∵∵∵∵∵

∵∵∵∵∵

- Bon, tu m'as bien comprise ? Tu vas vers lui, tu le regardes profondément dans les yeux à l'hypnotiser et tu lui demande de sortir avec toi, conseilla pour la énième fois Evangeline.

Europe avait fini par accepter parce qu'elle en avait marre « des jérémiades, des propos à la con sans queues ni têtes de son amie », dixit elle. La brune hocha de la tête, indifférente.

- Allez ! Il arrive ! Vas-y !

La brune quitta sa meilleure amie et alla se planter devant Christopher Sock. Ce dernier restait interloqué et regardait curieusement Europe, mais restait méfiant. Il ressentait des frissons dans le dos, la jeune fille avait vraiment un regard d'iceberg, et pourtant, il paraissait qu'elle était originaire du Sud. Mais surtout, une rumeur courait sur Europe et les _prouesses_ qu'Elle aurait fait : mettre au tapis une bande de septième années serpentopoufsouffle. Le mélange était déjà surprenant, mais qu'une fille casse la gueule à des brutes qui pratiquaient le Quidditch, ça le choquait. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une rumeur, mais il ne doutait point des capacités d'Europe.

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Même s'il devait avouer qu'elle lui plais… QUOI ?

Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Par… Pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? répéta-t-elle.

∵∵∵∵∵

Une expression de bonheur intense se dessinait sur le visage d'Evangeline, qui était planquée derrière un passage plus loin. Elle en tremblait de joie.

- Elle l'a dit ! Elle l'a dit !

Derrière elle se tenait le groupe composé du trio infernal de Poudlard (avec leur hymne « J'entends le loups, le renard et la belette, j'entends le loup et le renard chanter !!! »), Messieurs Potter (« les ennuis et moi font qu'un ») et Weasley (belette d'un jour, belette de toujours) et Mademoiselle Granger (dit l'encyclopédie humaine). Cette dernière ne faisait pas plus attention à leur blonde nationale. Harry et Ron s'interrogeaient du regard, puis Ron prit la parole :

- Heu, Evangeline, ça va ? Tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

Elle se tourna brusquement, l'air scandalisé.

- Rhoooooo, mais chut à la fin, vous allez tout faire rater, râla-t-elle en chuchotant et s'agitant dans tous les sens.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry, un sourcil relevé.

- Mais taisez-vous à la fin ! C'est le moment le plus magnifique de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie chimique encore plus mystérieuse que les chaussettes à Dumby !!!

Tous trois, oui Hermione avait écouté la conversation, avaient une tête à « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit encore ? » et ils retournèrent sur leur pas. Après tout, ils n'était pas si pressés que ça de savoir si Pansy Parkinson portait des strings vibro-masseur.

∵∵∵∵∵

Sock Christopher, sixième année à Serdaigle, célibataire depuis hier, restait planté sur place comme si on lui avait annoncé que la fin du monde serait dans les secondes qui suivraient.

- Euh, oui, d'accord, réagit un neurone du département des hormones, allié à celui de la dopamine.

∵∵∵∵∵

Evangeline brandissait victorieusement le poing en l'air, en bougeant de gauche à droite ses hanches. Puis, elle se mit à danser la macarena tout en chantant ou déformer sauvagement la chanson, tout dépendait du point de vue. Tous ceux qui passaient à proximité de l'adolescente ouvrirent grand leurs yeux, se disant que finalement la folie avait rongé les dernières parties lucides de son pauvre cerveau.


	4. Le complot

**Titre de l'OS :** Le complot

**Genre :** Entre le général et l'humour.

**Disclaimer :** Quatrième cours lorsqu'on écrit des fanfictions (attention, connexion synaptique !!!!) : les personnages du fandom utilisé ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Note :** J'aime bien quand je dis que les OS ne seraient pas très longs, plus de 2500 mots pour celui-là ¬¬. L'inspiration peut-être (je voudrais bien l'être pour corriger le chapitre 20 de mon Hamster, scusi Hamster-Chan :3. Aussi, je ne pense pas que cette comporte un vrai scénario, il est venu au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, comme d'habitude en fait ¬¬.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Le complot**

Je m'appelle Eloïse Woody et je suis en sixième année à Poufsouffle. Je n'ai pas de passion particulière, ni de pouvoirs en plus, encore moins La famille sorcière de Sang Pur de génération en génération, bien au contraire, je suis fille de moldus, au grand bonheur des Serpentards.

Actuellement, je passe le balai dans la pièce la plus crade qu'il soit du château. Elle est tellement sale que lorsque je passe le balai dans un coin, la poussière s'envole et se pose sur le sol « propre ». Autrement dit, mes efforts ne servent à strictement rien. Mon côté ménagère crie qu'il faut ouvrir les fenêtres mais un soir de Janvier, sans façon merci. De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude, l'été dernier, j'ai bossé dans des bibliothèques et j'avais l'impression que le ménage n'avait jamais été fait.

Le pourquoi du comment du parce que du fait que je sois ici ? Je suis collée. Soi-disant une heure, mais en fait de compte, c'est plutôt cinq heures que je vais rester ici.

Le pourquoi du comment du parce que du fait que je sois collée ? À cause de ce stupide match de Quidditch et de mon _adorable_ petit ami.

Tout commence lors d'un matin, au petit déjeuné…

∵∵∵∵∵

Le brouhaha habituel de la Grande Salle. Les conversations allaient de bons trains. Seulement, ce matin-là, Eloïse Woody marchait dans le brouillard le plus complet. Machinalement, elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle avec son meilleur ami, Max Mac Allan, qui faisait la conversation pour deux. Elle tartinait ses tartines de beurre avec automatisme et les mangeait tout en buvant son café. Max était content car :

- Ce que j'aime bien quand t'es comme ça, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler de manger le matin, sourit-il.

- Tu me gaves tellement avec que ça s'est ancré dans mon cerveau, bailla Eloïse.

- Encore heureux ! Ou alors, aurais-tu peur des représailles de ta tendre et chère mère ? souleva-t-il avec malice.

- Je t'emmerde, fut la réponse qu'il obtint entre deux bâillements.

- Salut Eau de Paresse ! Salut Bison Futé !

Harry Greenbox, un grand dadais roux - qui ne faisait pas partout de la famille Weasley pour information – s'assit à côté dudit Bison Futé, grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut Aliéné Extraterrestre, répondit Eloïse, sous le rire de Max.

- Pas très en forme aujourd'hui, remarqua Harry.

- N'est-ce pas ? ajouta Max.

Ils éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'Eloïse leur lança un semblant de regard noir, ignorant le complot qui se tramait chez les bien-aimés Serpentards. En effet, la nouvelle bande de troubles fêtes de l'école – les frères Weasley leur manquaient à tous, y compris aux profs - préparait un coup dont leur favorite était, bien sûr, les Gryffondors, plus particulièrement la bande à Potter – ils avaient de l'originalité les gars - . Draco matait en douce avec un regard dédaigneux le cognard ensorcelé – encore de l'originalité, pensait intérieurement le fils Malfoy – qui commençait de plus en plus à s'énerver. Avec un sourire sadique, le chef de la bande, Knocker, lâcha l'objet animé qui s'élança avec rage vers sa cible : Potter. Seulement, un cognard était de nature bourrin et aimait frapper tout ce qui était à sa portée, au passage. Et entre la table des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, il y avait celle des Poufsouffles. Le cognard fonça vers la première personne qui était sur son chemin.

Lorsque l'objet fut sorti de l'ombre, il y eut des cris du côté des autres tables, simplement de surprises pour les Serpentards. Ils regardèrent le cognard fonçait sur les Poufsouffles, sachant le virage qu'il allait entreprendre en direction de Potter. Ceux qui étaient bien éveillés se couchèrent par terre, d'autres tombèrent en arrière. Max fut l'un deux, ayant été surprise par Hannah Abbot qui l'avait rendu sourd. Harry avait voulu emporter avec lui Eloïse, mais dans la précipitation, il était tombé trop vite et s'était fait mal au genoux et au nez. Quant à la suite des évènements, tous pensaient que le cognard frapperait violemment la pauvre innocente pour ensuite s'attaquer au Survivant.

Quant à Eloïse, elle se leva brutalement, renversant sa chaise par terre, une batte à la main et frappa le cognard qui prit le chemin inverse, frôla de très près Knocker – on y voyait une trace de brûlure – et s'incrusta profondément dans le mur. Un silence s'en suivit. Plus personne n'osait faire le moindre geste, seules les mouches volaient. Eloïse assassinait du regard Knocker.

- Recommence ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ce genre de plaisanterie et je te castre de la façon la plus inhumaine qu'il soit, siffla-t-elle méchamment.

La batte qu'elle tenait en main se changea en baguette de pain. La jeune fille ramassa sa chaise, la remit en place et s'assit dessus, continuant de manger sa tartine.

∵∵∵∵∵

Depuis, je suis rentrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison, en tant que remplaçante au poste de Batteur. Je participe aux entraînements, c'est marrant au passage, et joue quelques matchs. Marina est souvent malade, je la remplace. Mon premier match fut contre les Serpentards où l'on a perdu – de dix points – mais j'ai envoyé Crabbe au tapis et lui envoyant un cognard bien placé, Max en a eu mal pour lui. Et peu de temps après…

∵∵∵∵∵

Max et Eloïse étaient dans la bibliothèque, plongés dans divers pavés afin de pouvoir remplir leur dissertation qu'ils avaient à faire. Ils avaient déjà bien entamé la rédaction, mais ils préféraient en mettre une autre couche, par précaution. Il était déjà plus de neuf heures du soir.

- J'en ai marre, râla Max, remballant tout parchemins, encres, plumes. Je continuerai demain.

- D'accord, je reste encore un peu, lui dit Eloïse.

- Masochiste, tu veux que je range certains livres ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh, non, répondit-elle en levant les yeux de sa lecture, j'en ai encore besoin, je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose.

- Comme tu veux, à demain, salua le garçon.

- À plus.

Et elle replongea dans sa lecture, griffonnant sur un parchemin des passages du livre. Le sujet était intéressant, apprendre comment concocter une potion Tue-loup, ses avantages et inconvénients, on en apprenait beaucoup. Mais décortiquer tous les livres traitant la potion était barbant. Dix minutes plus tard, elle abandonna en reposant tout sur la table lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle lisait pour la vingtième fois la même ligne. Elle prit tous les livres et les remit à leur place respective. Elle retourna à sa table d'étude et rangea ses affaires dans son sac, puis sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle croisa le professeur Rogue sur son chemin.

- Miss Woody, vous savez qu'il est un peu tard pour traîner dans les couloirs ?, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je faisais le devoir que vous nous aviez donné professeur, répondit-elle, en montrant les parchemins noircis d'encres.

- Mm, rentrez dans votre salle commune avant que je ne retires des points à Poufsouffles, conseilla-t-il.

- J'y vais de ce pas.

Et elle le laissa, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du château. Au détour d'un couloir, Draco Malfoy semblait attendre une personne. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se dirigea vers elle.

« Décidément, c'est la tournée des serpents ce soir », songea-t-elle.

- Ça fait une heure que je t'attends, lui reprocha-t-il.

Eloïse souleva un sourcil.

- Vie privée, tu connais ? Et on n'est pas intimement lié que je sache ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

« Qu'on en finisse, j'ai envi de dormir moi » souffla intérieurement la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? annonça-t-il platement, sans que son expression ne change.

Eloïse resta interdite.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi le Serpentard le plus orgueilleux de l'école sortirait avec une fille de moldus ?

- On a fait un pari stupide à propos du derniers matchs de Quidditch, j'ai perdu et je dois sortir avec toi, déblatéra le blond.

- Waouh, je ne pensais pas que les Serpentards perdaient leur temps avec de telles futilités, on en apprend tous les jours, marmonna Eloïse.

- Je me passe de tes commentaires, gronda Malfoy. C'est oui ou non.

- J'imagine que ça ferait super plaisir à tes copains si je réponds non.

Le Serpentard grogna pour la forme.

- Alors tu as ma réponse.

Et elle le dépassa pour rentrer dans sa salle commune, ne souhaitant que dormir au chaud.

∵∵∵∵∵

J'avoue que le lendemain matin était assez marrant. Les Serpentards n'en menaient pas large lorsqu'on s'est embrassé en publique – notez que c'est lui qui a commencé, je pensais que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar - . Max était surpris et me taquine plus qu'avant, Harry me surnomme à présent « Eau de Paresse Argenté ». Je suis considérée comme une traîtresse par la moitié du bahut, mais je fais toujours partie de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, Merlin merci que Derrik soit un tant soit peu intelligent et qu'il se fiche pas mal de la vie privée de ses coéquipiers. Un défaut aussi, surtout lorsque j'avais une entorse au poignet et qu'il voulait quand même que je m'entraîne, ou alors quand Martin avait attrapé la grippe, le pauvre avait dû rester une semaine entière à l'infirmerie après l'entraînement sous la pluie, qu'il me l'avait refilée après et que… Je m'égare un peu. Par contre, le professeur Chourave trouve que c'est une bonne idée, que ça peut réconcilier la maison des serpents avec les trois autres. J'ai omis de lui dire que ce n'est l'histoire d'un vulgaire pari.

Bref, la raison de ma colle, et bien, ça c'est passé hier. Il y a eu ce match, Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle, dans lequel nous avions gagné, mais avec beaucoup de difficultés. Les Serdaigles n'avaient pas arrêté de me traiter de tous les noms pendant tout le match. Je me suis vengée à ma façon, c'est-à-dire en leur envoyant très violement des cognards, plus excités que d'habitude d'ailleurs. Au bout de trois heures, Derrik, capitaine et attrapeur, a enfin eu le Vif d'Or. Nous avons pu nous poser à terre. Il s'est précipité sur moi, me grondant de ma "délicatesse" pendant que j'envoyais les cognards sur les joueurs adverses, mais me félicitant de ne pas les avoir étripés. Ce n'est qu'uniquement dans des cas comme celui-ci qu'il faut se la boucler. Les Serdaigles nous ont provoqué, mon pointant du doigt comme si j'étais Satan en personne – c'est assez proche de la vérité étant donné que Chaplin n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'étais possédée par le Diable -, nous accusant de tricheurs et patati et patata. Nous étions sur les nerfs, mais nous n'avions rien fais. Madame Bibine tentait calmer le jeu. Jusqu'à ce que ce con de Hope – un batteur qui a trop honte que je sois meilleure que lui – fasse déborder le vase, c'est-à-dire en insultant mon sang. Sur le moment, je n'ai rien dit, Derrik commençait à me retenir par les bras, mais l'abruti d'en face s'en prenait à mes parents et au passage, commençait à faire de même pour les autres membres de l'équipe. Nous avions explosé et bagarre générale.

Les profs ont dû recourir à de puissants sortilèges pour nous séparer. Mac Gonagall nous a passé le savon de notre vie, à ceux qui n'étaient pas trop amochés. Trois Serdaigles se trouvent actuellement à l'infirmerie avec Karl, un poursuiveur de l'équipe. Au final, les Poufsouffles sont collés pendant deux semaines et cinq pour les Serdaigles.

D'avis personnel, je trouve qu'elle a été bien clémente la Mac Go.

Donc, séparément, on nettoie une salle ou objet ou un truc bien crasseux.

Pourquoi j'en veux à Draco ? Sans sa demande à la con, je n'en serais pas là. Bon, d'accord, j'ai accepté mais je n'avais pas envi de faire plaisir à une tripoter de Serpentards, ça me ferait mal au cœur. Puis, ce n'est pas mal d'être la petite amie de Draco, il n'est pas chiant, pas collant, me traître comme une sous merde, le bonheur totale.

Au fait, je fais partie du culte de _Fiducia_. C'est assez marrant comme religion. Marianne Mellow m'a demandé si je voulais en faire partie. J'ai été très surprise, mais j'ai accepté, c'est très drôle. J'ai converti mes deux zigotos de meilleurs amis, Max et Harry, je vais essayer sur Draco, même si je sais que c'est perdu d'avance…

…

… Peut-être pas.

∵∵∵∵∵

Exténuée, Eloïse se dirigea vers la porte. La salle était propre, très propre. Elle était satisfaite de son travail. Elle remarqua que quelqu'un l'attendait. Draco Malfoy se tenait au seuil de la porte, s'appuyant sur l'encadrement, les bras croisés.

- Que fais-tu ici à une heure aussi tardive ? demanda Eloïse, surprise.

- J'attends ma « petite amie », fut la réponse du blond.

- Ah.

Ils descendirent les sept étages sans s'adresser la parole. Le silence les accompagnait. Arrivés au lieu de séparation, Draco se tourna vers elle.

- J'avais oublié de te dire bravo.

- Bravo pour quoi ?

- La magnifique droite à Hope. Il a fait un magnifique vole plané.

Eloïse grimaça.

- Ce n'est qu'un imbécile, fallait pas nous provoquer.

Son interlocuteur sourit doucement.

- C'est que je vais finir par m'attacher à toi, confessa-t-il.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la Poufsouffle, mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant.

- Mouais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est de Poufsouffle que nous sommes de sinistres larves. Certes, nous sommes moins courageux que les Gryffondors, moins intelligents que les Serdaigles et encore, ceci reste à prouver, et moins perfides que les Serpentards, mais nous avons nos qualités. Et puis, ce n'est pas ce système des quatre maisons qui définit une personne. Je crois plus en l'astrologie.

- Ça j'avais remarqué que vous n'êtes pas des anges.

- Nous ne sommes pas Satan non plus, même si la moitié de l'école le pense que je le sois.

- Et c'est bien ce qui me plait chez toi.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir sur la dernière phrase, ses lèvres furent happées par ses homologues et il s'en suivit un baisé passionné.

- Ça signifie quoi ça ? demanda Eloïse, après l'échange buccal terminé.

- Ça signifie que ce que ça signifie, sourit sincèrement Draco.

- Oh…

∵∵∵∵∵

Ah…

…

J'y réfléchirais demain !

∵∵∵∵∵

Un peu plus loin, un petit groupe suivait l'échange avec beaucoup d'attention. Le groupe était composé de Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Max Mac Allan et Harry Greenbox.

- Officiellement, ils sont ensembles, enfin, s'exclama Pansy. Rhoooo, il est enfin casé mon Dracounet.

- S'il t'entendait, le Dracounet te romprait la colonne vertébrale, l'avertit Blaise, non sans rire.

- Et Eloïse te plantera je ne sais combien de couteaux de boucher en évitant les organes vitaux afin de te maintenir vivante le plus longtemps possible, ajouta Max.

- Oui, « Eau de Paresse Argentée » est très possessive, approuva Harry.

- M'en fiche, fit Pansy avec un grand sourire. Je suis immunisée pour le reste de ma vie de ce genre de pratique. Le principale est qu'ils sont enfin casé pour de bon. Merci les mecs, très bonne idée le pari, dit-elle à l'adresse des deux Poufsouffles.

- Mais ce fut un véritable plais…

- Alerte ! Interrompit Blaise, alarmé. Miss Teigne en vue.

Le lendemain soir, les quatre nettoyèrent la salle de Potions.


	5. Devenir un fantôme

**Titre de l'OS :** Devenir un fantôme

**Genre :** Sombre et humour.

**Disclaimer :** Cinquième cours lorsqu'on écrit des fanfictions (blocus des neurotransmetteurs, sitting sauvage !!) : les personnages du fandom utilisé ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Enfin un OS (dont le principal thème est la malchance) dans les normes ! Le titre n'a rien avoir avec le contenu entier de l'OS, mais vous le comprendrez vers la fin ;).

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Devenir un fantôme**

Il y a des fois où je hais ma vie. Vraiment.

Ou alors, c'est moi-même que je déteste.

* * *

On parle de « bonne étoile » lorsqu'on a de la chance. Mon étoile a décidé de maudire mon ombre, j'ai la malchance collée au cul et ça me pompe l'air. Comme la fois où j'ai réussi à me casser la cheville par la façon la plus absurde qu'il ne puisse exister, j'en ai toujours honte. J'ai « glissé » sur un ballon, enfin, c'est plutôt mon pied, et ça a fait « Crac ! ».

Ou alors, quand j'ai atterri dans une salle interdite lorsque j'étais en primaire. Heureusement qu'à l'époque, j'avais pris les corps qui pendaient pour des marionnettes, c'était très mignon, vraiment. Ça schlinguait à mort, j'en avais dégueulé mon petit déjeuné. Je pensais que j'étais malade…

* * *

Et là, ben, l'explication donne « mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ». Génial.

Lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard, je m'effaçais. Je suis l'élève discrète, aux notes moyennes, qui ne pose aucun problème, dans les Poufsouffles et tutti quanti. Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais il avait décrété que j'étais trop molle pour faire partie de cette maison. Depuis, j'ai appris, d'après la description de cette maison, que mon for intérieur devait être sacrément démoniaque. Je n'en ai plus douté le jour où le Con de troisième année de Poufsouffle, donc dans ma classe, un vrai blaireau de chez blaireau, me cassait les burnes (ou les ovaires si vous préférez) alors que j'étais concentrée sur un devoir de Métamorphose. Ma patience avait éclaté lorsque ce troufion avait laissé glisser une seule goutte d'encre noire sur ma copie. Ils avaient dû recourir aux profs pour m'arrêter de le griffer, mordre et jeter quelques sortilèges que j'avais retenus lors des conversations enrichissantes des Serpy à la Bibliothèque. Trois mois de colle, mais depuis, il ne m'a plus collée aux basques. Et une certaine méfiance venant des autres. Mais je dois avouer que j'aime ça. Surtout lorsqu'il tire une de ces tronches lorsque je leur fais mon sourire le plus sadique ou mon regard le plus noir quand je bosse. Faut pas déconner non plus !

Mais il y a des suicidaires et Luigi, un rital cent pour cent sourire Email Diamant, est devenu mon ami. Et lorsque notre amitié s'était officialisée, tout le monde se retournait vers Luigi parce que j'ai sorti « Ah, ben, j'ai plus à faire 3615, Cherchecollègue ou chanter « je m'appelle Carrie, je suis sans amie » ». J'ai aussi développé un certain humour avec blagues pourries à la clé.

Bref. Ça s'est passé un soir. Un maudit soir comme je ne les aime pas, vraiment. Il y avait du bruit, alors je suis sortie de la salle commune. Un moment, j'ai pensé « Chouette, je vais pouvoir raconter à Lulu que j'ai fait ma délinquante » et que lui allait me répondre « Tu vas te reconvertir Hooligan ? », tout ça, au p'tit dèj'. Seulement, cette scène serait purement fictive.

Car Poudlard était attaqué.

La cause de tout ce raffut est une attaque mangemortesque, donc synonyme ironique de « discrétion ».

Et un des partisans du sorcier-qu'il-paraît-qu'il-faut-pas-dire-son-nom est sorti du couloir, baguette braquée sur moi, criant l'un des Trois Sortilèges Impardonnables accompagné d'un magnifique rayon vert.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de crier voire même dire quoique ce soit. Le rayon vert est déjà sur moi. Un Avada Kedavra version TGV.

Je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter, celui qui a fait exception à la règle.

Mais je sais que tôt ou tard, on retrouvera mon corps, qui est vêtu d'une chemise de nuit longue et d'un peignoir. Je crois même que j'ai les yeux ouverts.

Je dis pardon à mes parents, je leur ai promis de rapporter une bonne note en Métamorphose. J'ai réussi, mais ce ne sera pas moi qui leur transmettrai le message. Puis, ils me manqueront.

Je dis pardon à Luigi, pour avoir fait la connerie d'être sortie. Lui aussi me manquera….

* * *

Je ferais en sorte de devenir fantôme ici, à Poudlard, comme ça, je me vengerais de ces crétins. Mon répertoire d'insultes est déjà bien rempli.

Au pire, je demande conseil à Peeve, lui est un maître du côté obscur de la Langue.


	6. La sixième défaite de Voldemort

**Titre de l'OS :** La sixième défaite de Voldemort face à Harry Potter

**Genre :** Le sérieux a déserté le terrain, sale lâche !

**Disclaimer :** Matez-moi Harry en train de brandir sa pancarte qu'il agite à chaque disclaimer « Nous appartenons à J. K. Rowling et personne d'autres ! ».

**Note :** Idée survenue lorsque j'étais avec mon p'tit Hamster (mon Padawan adoré) ; il me semble que les Informulés sont les sortilèges non-verbaux.

* * *

**La sixième défaite de Voldemort face à Harry Potter**

Voldemort jubilait. Grâce à son armée de mangemorts, ou lèche-bottes personnels et gratos (ça avait du bon d'être mégalomane et puissant), il avait champ libre pour tuer Potter. En effet, pour une fois depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, il avait créé et mis en place un plan qu'il avait surnommé : « Opération en Douceur ». Ça lui avait arraché la gorge révéler à voix haute le nom et les actions de cette opération, lors de la réunion avec ses mangemorts.

Lui, Lord Voldemort, aimait faire face à ses futures victimes, il se nourrissait de leur peur qui se sentait à des kilomètres, il adorait manier la baguette pour les torturer tout en s'emballant dans un long monologue. Sans oublier bien sûr _le_ rire cruel, sifflant et inhumain.

Mais comme lui avait fait remarqué judicieusement Queudver, chaque fois qu'il s'opposait à Harry Potter, il ne le faisait pas dans la dentelle. Certes, Lord Voldemort était patient, il utilisait des moyens détournés pour s'accaparer pour lui (presque) tout seul Potter, et cela pouvait prendre du temps, du moment que le résultat était concluant. Cependant, le garçon possédait une telle chance, ces sales bâtards de chiens fidèles de Dumbledore rappliquaient à chaque fois, à la dernière minute, compromettant ses plans. Aussi, avant de subir une fois de plus les foudres de son Maître, Queudver proposa un plan de tout nouveau genre, d'où « Opération en Douceur ».

Ce plan consistait à ce que lui, le Grand et Puissant Prince et Seigneur des Ténébreuses Forces Maléfiques (dixit la prière de son blondinet Lucius Malfoy) que même Dark Vador en chierait sur son trône (il paraissait que ce gus était un "sérieux concurrent mais dans le domaine de la science-fiction", dixit le moldu qu'il avait torturé et tué), puisse savourer ce futur instant d'intense et jouissif plaisir d'étriper son plus grand ennemi, Harry Potter, que Dumbledore n'était qu'une mini crotte de hamster trisomique à côté.

Ses toutous devaient occuper cette maudite organisation, répondant au nom de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui lui faisait barrage depuis trop de temps, ainsi que le ministère de la magie avec son incompétent de Ministre de la magie en attaquant deux endroits stratégiques : le Chaudron Baveur, car c'était un point de rendez-vous de tous sorciers de la Grande Bretagne (surtout à la cave où l'atmosphère s'échauffait à son paroxysme), et un pub branché chez ces infâmes moldus dans un quartier quelconque de Londres. Les services sorciers seraient surchargés avec tous les moldus qui y traînaient après une journée de travail, surtout si ses mangemorts laissaient des traces de magie dans "l'incident". De source sure, il savait que la racaille de toute l'Angleterre se donnait rendez-vous à cinq heures et demie de l'après-midi au Chaudron, avec un peu de chance, qu'il n'espérait pas, Percy Weasley, l'espion non officiel de l'Ordre, et l'autre arnaqueur délinquant, qu'un chiffon d'un Elfe était plus séduisant, y passeraient. Des gens en moins à assassiner lorsque sera venu son règne, huhuhu !

Néanmoins, Lord Voldemort fit remarquer doucereusement que cet imbécile de Dumbledore n'avait pas placé Potter dans cette famille de moldus pour des broutilles et qu'une protection relevant de l'Ancienne Magie et des liens du sang que partager Potter et la sœur de sa mère le défendaient ardemment contre lui, le Saigneur des Impurs. Queudver s'était prosterné à plat vente devant son unique maître et Voldemort dut l'obliger à répéter trois fois la proposition de son mangemort le plus rongeur. Si la magie du Lord était bloquée par la protection, pourquoi ne pas utiliser des armes blanches, non imprégnées de magie, et abattre ce morveux qui lui avait causé souffrance et peur ? Contrairement à ce que redoutait Queudver, la Colère Suprême ne vint pas, voire son maître réfléchissait à ce nouvel aspect d'assassinat chez les Dursley. Queudver avait tenté le diable en poussant au bout son raisonnement : "Dumb-Dumbledore ne pense p-pas que vo-vous utiliseriez ce g-genre de technique pour tuer Potter." Voldemort avait longuement observé son serviteur. Jamais il avait cru que ce bon à rien de Pettigrow établirait un plan de la sorte, peut-être était-ce dû au côtoiement des amis de Potter. Toutefois, Lord Voldemort reprit d'un ton glacial, Salazar qu'il aimait voir la peur sur ce tas d'immondice devant lui :

"Tu sous-entends que Dumbledore ne songerait pas un instant que je n'emploierais une méthode de _moldus_ pour tuer Potter ?"

Queudver tremblait tellement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était victime de spasmophilie. Voldemort se délectait de la terreur habitant le corps et l'âme de son serviteur. Puis, prit de pitié envers le mangemort mort de peur, le mage noir admit que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, et nomma ainsi le plan « Opération en Douceur ».

* * *

Une silhouette noire arriva devant le 4, Privet Drive. Une maison typiquement moldu. Voldemort esquissa une moue de dégoût, il avait limite de la pitié pour le garçon. Quel mauvais goût avaient son oncle et sa tante ! Il se retint de rire sardoniquement, se rappelant les mots clés que lui avait fait répéter son rat, au pseudonyme à coucher dehors, Queudver : « douceur » et « discrétion ». Il devait contrôler ses émotions pour que le garçon ne le sente pas, avait cru bon de rappeler le rat.

Aucunes mauvaises et désagréable rencontres. Le plan se déroulait à merveille !

Le sorcier le plus craint de l'Angleterre (il avait entendu dire qu'un sorcier irakien au doux nom de Ben Ledan avait fait beaucoup de dégâts et avait sur son dos tous les États-Unis, les espagnols et aussi les anglais, Voldemort en était vert de jalousie !) se hâta d'ouvrir le portail des Dursley (son rat personnel lui avait conseillé d'attaquer par surprise, donc opération discrétion !). Son esprit fier avait voulu faire exploser, émietter et pulvériser cette ignominie qui lui barrait la route, mais bon. Trépignant d'une joie qu'il n'avait alors jamais ressentie, il s'avançait rapidement jusqu'à la porte, le cœur battant la chamade d'excitation, et toqua. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il ferait de Potter. Car telle était la question : le tuer ou ne pas le tuer ? Utiliser l'_Avada Kedavra_, le poignard de Serpentard ou l'assommer tout net ? Il voulait que cette mauviette d'adolescent devienne son esclave, mais si la prophétie s'avérait exacte, il devait le tuer.

Des bruits venant de l'intérieur de la maison le retiraient de sa réflexion. Il entendit un « Harry, va ouvrir tout de suite ! », « ouais, ouais », « Et ne me réponds pas avec ce ton ! », « ouais, ouais », « Sinon, tu es privé de dîner ! », « ouais, ouais », « Mais quelle larve ce crétin ! », « ouais, ouais ». Puis, des pas se rapprochaient. La poignet se tourna et la porte s'entrebâilla.

Harry ouvrit complètement la porte. Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit.

"Potter, siffla le sorcier maléfique. Je vais te tuer !"

Il avait opté pour le tuer immédiatement. Il lui enfoncerait le poignard dans le cœur, le regarderait se vider de son sang devant ses moldus effrayés, il lui couperait ensuite la tête et l'accrocherait sur le mur de la cheminée et la regarderait les jours de déprimes. Lord Voldemort prit le poignard de Serpentard, leva sa main en l'air, se préparant à donner le coup fatal, cependant…

"Ho non, pas maintenant ! râla Harry en refermant la porte."

Un oiseau migrateur, se demandant pourquoi il volait par là, passa. Le volatile se promit d'acheter « Le guide aérien pour les Nuls » avec une boussole.

Après la mouche à merde, bien sûr ! Elle avait capté des excréments tout droit sortis d'une usine à proximité.

Voldemort restait bouche bée, comme une statue en exposition dans un musée, le bras toujours en l'air. Il venait de se prendre "le méga vent de la mort qui défonce sa race" (citation venant toujours de ce feu moldu) et pas par n'importe qui, par son rival ! Il ne manquerait plus que les équipes de Malfoy et de Lestrange réussissent leur coup. Il était sûr de s'enterrer dans la tombe de son crétin de père indigne. Sentant la fureur montait en lui, le sorcier rangea le poignard et sortit sa baguette mais un évènement étrange l'empêcha de formuler le moindre sortilège, y compris les Informulés. Comme si la maison s'animait, une pression intenable l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à l'extérieur de la propriété des Dursley. Voldemort lança un regard noir à la maison et transplana. Il venait de se faire dominer par une_ maison de moldus_, nom d'un Basilic aveugle !

* * *

Harry se rendait à la cuisine, sa tante l'avait appelé pour mettre la table. L'oncle Vernon, en train de lire le journal, leva les yeux vers son neveu :

"Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il, un œil suspicieux posé sur Harry.

- Oh, sans importance, répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. Un mec bon pour l'HP, hôpital psy, rajouta-t-il."

Le fonctionnaire grogna et retourna à son journal tandis que la télé braillait un attentat on ne peut plus douteux dans le pub Nirvana, où des hommes vêtus bizarrement s'excitaient de part et d'autres. On voyait qu'un groupe de personnes, dont une femme avec des cheveux bleu turquoise en pétard, regardaient avec appréhension les débris du pub, situé entre le 11 et le 13 Square Grimmaurd.


	7. Voldemort

**Genre:** Général, humour.

**Disclaimer :** Excepté l'histoire de cette fanfic, l'univers HP ne m'appartient pas.

**Note :** Deux mini textes sur notre mage noire Potteresque .

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Voyages**

Tous s'accordaient à dire que Lord Voldemort, ou ses pseudonymes qu'on lui avait attribués, n'avait rien d'humain. La Célébrité, avec un c majuscule s'il vous plait, du monde des sorciers – suivant la période bien évidemment – approuvait vigoureusement cet état de fait. Le jeune sorcier décrivait cet être comme grand, squelettique, une peau très pâle, une face de serpent – mieux que la chirurgie esthétique, la résurrection.

Ce même Lord Voldemort terrorisait des populations de la terre. Il avait commencé par les anglais sur la petit île que constituée la Grande Bretagne. Et pour des raisons de recherches sur l'immortalité et de tourisme, quelques pays européens purent bénéficier de son passage. Aussi, les autorités de ces pays craignirent que la mortalité augmente soudainement de façon considérable en quelques jours et à court terme – le tourisme ne durait jamais très longtemps sur une même région. Car il était connu que Voldemort encourageait les inégalités devant la mort. Les individus tels les sorciers nés moldus, les sangs mêlés, les traîtres de leur sang, les collaborationnistes, les agents double –voire triple ou quadruple – et moldus voyaient leur espérance de vie diminuer de moitié au minimum, ou exécuter sur le champs s'ils avaient la malchance de croiser le chemin de Voldemort ou de ses partisans. Mais, à leur plus grand soulagement, le mage noir frappa dans des endroits tels des villages de sorciers situés dans les confins de rien du tout positivement enfoncés dans le néant de ces pays. Ainsi, les quelques massacres passèrent inaperçus aux yeux des moldus. La formation des Brigades d'Oubliateurs s'était renforcée avec le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

D'ailleurs, les employés du Ministère de la Magie Français colportaient plus de ragots sur les goûts douteux des anglais. Les villages sorciers touchés se trouvaient dans le centre de la France, plus particulièrement, dans la Creuse, plus peuplée de vaches que d'hommes. Le même phénomène s'était déroulé dans les autres pays européens.

D'ailleurs, Moscou n'avait plus eu de nouvelle d'un des bataillons de l'Armée Rouge que la puissante URSS avait envoyé en Hongrie.

* * *

**Rêve étrange**

Lord Voldemort se souvint alors pourquoi il décida un jour de délaisser la compagnie des femmes, il se savait beau lorsqu'il était encore jeune – bien qu'il se trouvât bien plus beau après avoir ressuscité avec le sang de Potter. Cela lui parut tellement évident après s'être réveillé brutalement, limite en criant d'horreur. Nagini se tassait encore à l'autre bout de la pièce, loin de sa présence.

Son cœur battait encore dans sa poitrine, il sentait ses pulsations qu'il trouvait douloureuses. Il avait horreur de la douleur. Car douleur lui rappelait la nuit d'Halloween, sa terrible défaite qui remontait à quatorze ans et demi. Et le nom de Potter vint à son esprit. Et il ressentit plus de haine qu'à l'accoutumée envers le garçon de seize ans cette nuit-là.

D'ailleurs, étais-ce un signe ? Voldemort n'était pas superstitieux, juste paranoïaque. Et, comme pour la prophétie, le rêve qui était la cause de son état de bouleversement profond l'inquiétait. Il pouvait croire en beaucoup de chose – après tout, cette vieille folle de Trelawney était bien à l'origine de cette foutue prophétie – mais le monde des rêves lui était obscure. Manipuler l'esprit des gens lui procurait un plaisir sadique et jouissif, mais les rêves en eux-mêmes était un domaine dans lequel il avait quelques lacunes.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Potter, il se demandait s'il devait être fou pour supporter une telle femme rousse, avec un tel caractère, un tel tempérament.

Voldemort en frissonna et repensa à son rêve :

_Dans le département des Mystères, il maîtrisait l'esprit de Potter, celui-ci s'avançait vers Dumbledore, baguette crépitante à la main. Voldemort ricanait, Dumbledore, le sorcier dont la puissance l'égalait, allait mourir par la baguette de son protégé. N'était-ce pas ironique ?_

_Soudain, l'atmosphère changea brutalement. Les murs et le mobilier se dissipèrent et une brume grise envahit l'espèce. Voldemort recula d'un pas, baguette en avant. Dumbledore avait disparu. Potter ne bougeait pas et lui montrait son dos. Puis, le garçon se tourna lentement, ses cheveux changèrent de couleur, son visage s'affina, les vêtements moldus troquèrent pour un pull léger noir et une jupe marron assez évasée._

_Voldemort se figea. Une de ses anciennes victimes, qui était réapparu lors du Priori Incantatum avec Potter, se tenait devant lui, la colère se lisait clairement sur son visage, les yeux verres qu'avaient hérité son fils lui envoyait des sortilèges de la mort si bien imités que le sorcier eut l'impression de revivre la Nuit de sa défaite. La sorcière défunte pointa un index accusateur vers lui :_

_« Lève la baguette encore une seule fois sur MON fils, fais-le souffrir comme tu as opéré pendant sa cinquième année, pénètre dans l'esprit de MON fils encore une dernière fois et je te le ferais payer très cher ! »_

_Elle tourna la paume de sa main vers le haut et une massue se matérialisa juste au-dessus. Elle saisit le manche, s'élança vers le mage noir, qui ne pouvait bouger comme si on l'avait paralysé. L'énorme maillet, sur lequel était marqué « 1000t de la force poltergeist__ », s'abattit sur lui avec toute la force monstrueuse dont était capable Lily Potter._

_« Je te hanterais dans tes rêves jusqu'à ce qu'IL te tue, espèce de face de Basilic moisi du bulbe ! »_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	8. Q C M

**Titre :** Q. C. M. ou Questions Comiques Magiques

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre :** Rien de sérieux, humour je pense. Cédric est une lumière accompagnatrice, c'est sur le tract de son Fanclub qui agit dans le secret absolu. Kévin est un boulet (mais bon, je me suis légèrement inspirée de son prénom pour forger en parti le personnage).

**Note :** La question qui prédomine cette OS et qui a donné naissance à ce qui suit, je me la suis posée pour ce qui était du domaine du JDR de Warhammer ou DD (où j'ai trouvé une réponse personnalisée du genre qu'il y avait baston entre les différents mages/croutons, que tous les sorciers s'en foutaient et que ça mettait de l'ambiance).

Bonne lecture :-) !

* * *

**Q.C.M.**

**Questions Comiques Magiques**

Kevin était un grand garçon âgé de seize ans. D'après lui, il avait une sale manie : il se posait trop de questions sur des sujets aussi intéressants que le mode de reproduction des Ronflak Cornus, si les Ronflak Cornu existaient bien sûr. Par exemple, ce matin, en cours d'Enchantement, il avait réfléchi à voix haute sur la force de résistance des livres qui servaient d'échelle au professeur Flitwick. Il se demandait si les livres avaient été ensorcelés pour qu'ils puissent tenir empilés de façon bordélique, d'un équilibre bancale. La suite des évènements répondit à ses interrogations quand la vingtaine de livre se plia aux règles dures de la gravitation et que le petit professeur tomba comme une mouche sur le bureau. Le cours fut par ailleurs interrompu pour cause de perte de connaissance de l'enseignant. Les risques du métier.

Et le fait qu'aucune réponse ne comblait ses interrogations énervait un brin Kevin. Ce qui arrivait la plupart du temps d'ailleurs. Il avait même abandonné au bout de six mois de recherches lorsque sa curiosité s'était attardée sur le mystère qui entourait les armures vivantes de Poudlard, sur la motivation du professeur Snape à enseigner ou encore pourquoi le professeur Chourave s'entêtait à ramener chaque année les Plantes Carnivores d'Amazonie Équatoriale de la Plaine des Indiens à la Longue Queue Rouge. Le dernier incident avec ces monstres remontait à quatre jours, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert Neville Londubat, terrorisé, qui combattait tant bien que mal les sucs digestifs d'une des plantes qui s'était vilement échappée de sa serre pour gober le premier malheureux venu et le digérer tranquillement dans le petit nid douillé qu'avait confectionné le professeur de Botanique. Éprouvant de la compassion pour le garçon, Chourave avait aussi affirmé qu'elle était fière de sa plante, qu'elle était étonnée par tant d'intelligence dans un si petit bulbe et que c'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un pareil évènement, à défaut d'avoir vu et assisté. Le Prestigieux Directeur de Poudlard réussit tant bien que mal à la dissuader de recommencer l'expérience, il ne voulait plus recevoir de missives de parents mécontents, râlant sur la dangerosité de l'établissement et qu'en tant qu'homme le plus puissant du monde, il devait protéger ces chers bambins.

Bref, Kevin était gêné de se poser sans cesse et contre son gré des questions existentielles. Car une en particulier trottait dans sa tête depuis au moins une semaine. Et elle avait jailli en puissance en plein cours soporifique d'Histoire de la Magie, où il réveilla Cédric Diggory bavant sur sa feuille de prise de note qui comportait à peine cinq lignes. Le pauvre garçon avait enduré un terrible entrainement de Quidditch sous la pluie battante et avait affronté tel un chevalier face au Grand Dragon le manque de motivation totale de ses coéquipiers. Cédric avait fait durer l'entrainement trois heures, trente-sept minutes et quinze secondes. Commencer par deux heures d'Enchantement (enfin, la demie heure de cours plutôt) et finir la matinée par Histoire avait achevé son désir ardent de suivre les cours de la journée. Ou plutôt récupérait-il le reste d'heure de sommeil perdu en cours de route, dixit Johan, leur camarade de chambré.

"Cédric ! Hey, Cédric ! appela Kevin en secouant son ami.

- Aga ?"

Cédric ouvrit à moitié un œil, l'autre refusant d'obéir à la maigre volonté de se réveiller. Kevin songea un instant aux réactions du fanclub officieux de Diggory si les fans hystériques voyaient leur idole dans cet état, le sex appeal réduit à néant.

"J'ai un truc hyper important à te demander, chuchota Kevin.

- Koua ?

- Faut que tu mobilises toutes tes capacités cognitives, insista Kevin."

Cédric se redressa sur sa chaise, s'étira discrètement sous l'œil amusé de Johan, se gratta la nuque et consentit à se tourner vers Kevin Hawes.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si important, mon petit ?

- En fait, c'est quelque chose qui me hante depuis six jours. J'ai bien sûr fait des recherches mais je n'ai rien trouvé – et ne te fous pas de ma gueule !"

Cédric avait tenté de dissimuler sa grimace, sans succès pour ne pas dire un cuisant échec. Il connaissait la manie de Kevin de se poser tout type de question, aussi futile et inutile fut-elle, ainsi que l'étrange obsession qui hantait le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une réponse (ou pas). Depuis les six années d'amitié ente lui et Kevin, Cédric était habitué à cette étrange manie et presque plus rien ne pouvait l'étonné de la part de Hawes. Cependant, si Kevin trouvait en un rien de temps les informations nécessaires à la réussite d'un devoir ou compléter une notion obscure d'un cours, il se révélait être incapable de reproduire la même démarche avec ses propres problèmes et questionnement. Un mystère de plus qui entourait le jeune Hawes.

Cédric se massa les tempes. Finalement, peut-être qu'il ne s'y fera jamais aux habitudes de Kevin.

"En lisant un fascicule sur les métiers de la Médicomagie, les compétences et les diplômes requis, il m'est venu à l'esprit une question essentielle."

_Comme si elles ne l'étaient pas toute_, soupira intérieurement Diggory.

"Tu crois que les sortilèges de chirurgie font partis des sorts de magie noire ? Parce que c'est légèrement métabourrin non ? En découpant des corps, sectionner des veines, des tissus et autres boyaux, c'est gore, non ?"

_Mais qui m'a foutu un crétin pareil ?_

Cédric fixa son interlocuteur, incrédule. Il se demandait si rire maintenant ne lui attirerait pas d'ennuis. Il ne pourrait pas dormir le reste du cours s'il prenait les foudres de Binns ou subir la bouderie de Kevin toute la journée n'était pas très cool. Ce dernier semblait parti dans son délire où Cédric capta des mots comme "magie noire", "sang" et "réglementation".

"Je sais que c'est complètement stupide, mais si un sort est utilisé pour découper avec précision de la chair ou couper net quelque chose, il peut aussi faire gros dégâts s'il est utilisé à mauvais escient, non ? Ou alors ce sort pour faciliter la circulation sanguine, il peut être dévastateur si…"

Cédric posa une main sur l'épaule de Kévin.

"Ecoute vieux, je ne pense pas que la Guilde de Médicomagie tolérerait que ses praticiens jettent des sorts de magie noire sur des malades. C'est comme si tu disais qu'une fourchette ou un _Alohomora_ pouvaient tuer.

- Bien sûr qu'une fourchette est une arme. Ma tante normande a failli massacrer le facteur avec une fourchette en le prenant pour le spectre des Ténèbres. Il lui manque deux doigts, il a des trous dans le ventre et il a pris un arrêt maladie de quatre mois sur ordre de son psychiatre. Et tu n'as pas vu dans "faits divers" de la Gazette ? Suite à une dispute avec son ex-petit ami, une sorcière est dans le coma parce qu'elle a oublié que la porte s'ouvrait dans son sens et elle se l'ait pris en pleine poire lorsqu'elle a utilisé le _Alohomora_. Alors, tu vois ?"

Un moment, Cédric se demanda si son ami n'était tout simplement pas débile. Ce dernier se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait dire et il plongea sa tête entre ses bras.

"Je suis un cas désespéré, gémit-il.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, enfonça Cédric en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule.

- N'empêche, je soutiens le fait que certains sorts de médicomage virent un peu en magie noire !"

Cédric se massa une nouvelle fois les tempes.

"Kevin, enlève-moi ce masque de Troll et reviens à la raison, grogna-t-il. Rappelle-moi juste l'intitulé du dernier devoir en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Euh, c'était pas "La Magie : les trois types connus" avec le bonus de point "Décrivez les autres magies obscures" ?

- Bien, dit calmement Cédric en se remettant en position de comatage. J'espère que ça répond à ta stupide question."

Si Kevin le fixa d'un air indigné, sceptique et perdu à la fois, son regard s'illumina, comme si une faible flamme d'un feu venait d'être ravivée. Il prit sur lui de ne pas pousser une exclamation qui allait entre la victoire d'avoir une réponse et le désespoir car il venait de tomber bien bas. Quel idiot il faisait, nom d'une gargouille !

Heureusement que son pote Cédric arrivait à le remettre dans le droit chemin, songea-t-il en reprenant des notes.


	9. Trahison

**Titre :** Trahison

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre :** UA ; drabble de deux cents mots ; deathfic

**Note :** C'est effectivement un univers alternatif, je me demandais si les sorciers accepteraient vraiment de recevoir Harry Potter, le gosse (admettons, même si la majorité sorcière est à dix-sept ans, c'est pas un adulte pour autant) qui a résisté à Voldemort et à réussi à le tuer, comme un héros. Ça mérite un peu plus de développement que deux cents mots mais je laisse ça à d'autres (si cela n' pas déjà été fait :-) ).

Bonne lecture :-) !

* * *

C'était terminé. L'ère de terreur qu'Il avait inspiré venait de s'achever. Harry regardait le cadavre de cet homme (si l'on pouvait encore le qualifier d'homme) qui avait semé zizanie, peur et tristesse, qui lui avait privé d'une vie normal.

Lord Voldemort était mort.

Harry expira, vouté. L'année avait été longue, mais tous leurs (_ses_) efforts venaient d'être récompensés.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête, son sourire victorieux se figea, sa bouche cracha du sang. Il se rendit compte qu'une douleur brutale lui emprisonnait la poitrine, là où une épée le transperçait.

Alors qu'il s'effondrait, il put tourner la tête, voir Ron en pleure lui murmurer :

"Désolé vieux, on ne peut plus tolérer les sorciers trop puissants."

Harry chuta sur le côté, l'épée de Gryffondor toujours enfoncée dans son cœur. Il espérait que quelqu'un l'aide, mais personne ne vint. Avant que ses yeux ne floutent totalement sa vision, il voyait les mines défaites des sorciers, l'air désolé de Mrs Weasley et Hermione qui pleurait contre elle.

"On ne veut pas d'un deuxième mage surpuissant qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête."

Et Harry comprit que c'était une décision préméditée, qu'il n'échapperait pas à la mort cette fois-ci.

Harry Potter venait de mourir.


	10. Golden Trio

**Titre de l'OS :** Golden Trio

**Genre :** Points de vue (oui, je sais, ce n'est pas un genre, mais ça définie très bien ce qui suit en dessus) gryffondoriens.

**Disclaimer :** Si je possédais l'univers de Harry Potter, il y aurait plus de mort lors des deux derniers tomes, dont un personnage très proche de Harry (genre Ron, Hermione ou Ginny), histoire de rendre notre héros dingue :-).

**Note :** Je remercie MAHA1959, mais aussi Artémis XIII et Tigrou19 pour leur review. Je me suis rendue compte que je les avais jamais remercié(e)s depuis le temps, fille ingrate que je suis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Golden Trio**

On pourrait croire que le rôle d'Hermione Granger dans le trio Potter-Weasley-Granger se cantonnait à réfréner les ardeurs d'aventures de Harry, qui avait tendance à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir posément et prendre en compte les facteurs qui jouaient dans la ou les situations. Elle avait essayé et si elle ne connaissait pas l'échec dans ce qu'elle entreprenait, elle ne fut pas confrontée à un fiasco mais presque.

Il fallait se lever très tôt pour arrêter Potter !

Néanmoins, elle se rendit bien compte que les garçons n'étaient pas aidés en ce qui concerner la réflexion. Aussi, elle se fit le devoir d'analyser les faits qui entraînaient invraisemblablement Harry dans une aventure qui les menait vraisemblablement vers des ennuis plus foireux que la passion connus de Tobby pour les chaussettes dépareillées.

En clair, Hermione Granger restait le cerveau du Golden Trio.

* * *

Ronald, "Ron", Weasley portait de bien nombreux défauts. Il avait mauvais caractère, une délicatesse à tout épreuve, une finesse à faire pâlir un éléphant rose asiatique. Il était aussi très jaloux, très envieux et pouvait faire preuve de mauvaise foi.

Sixième enfant sur sept, ses grands frères lui faisaient plus que de l'ombre. Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, il songeait à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se démarquer de ces derniers.

Puis il rencontra Harry Potter. Puis il vécut des aventures déroutantes. Puis il découvrit que _son_ meilleur ami était un aimant à problèmes. Puis il apprit qu'il aimait _vraiment_ ça.

Alors, malgré toute la jalousie qu'il éprouvait envers Harry, malgré toute la gloire qui tournait autour de son ami, malgré tous les secrets qui entouraient son meilleur ami (et qu'il voulait absolument découvrir avant tout le monde parce que, nom d'une gargouille, c'était lui _son_ meilleur pote), il acceptait de jouer le branquignole de la bande, le looseur pauvre et la tête brûlé (dans les deux sens) du trio.

En clair, Ron Weasley marchait aux côtés de Harry et restait son soutien.

* * *

Plus il grandissait, plus Harry découvrait des vertes et des pas mûrs sur son sujet. Il se demandait parfois comment autant de chose pouvait le lier étroitement à son existence. Il en arrivait à la conclusion que tout était de la faute de Sybille Trelawney, Severus Rogue et de Voldemort. Cela restait l'un des seuls point où Hermione et lui était d'accord, d'une parce que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas se piffer la "voyante", et de deux parce que si Rogue n'avait pas entendu tout court la prophétie (entière ou pas), ses parents seraient encore en vie ("ou pas" fit remarquer Ron car c'était l'époque d'or de Vous-Savez-Qui) et de trois, parce que le mage noir crut à une stupide prophétie qui avait gâché son existence.

"Je préfère que ce soit toi qu'il ait choisi, mine de rien. Vous imaginez s'il avait choisi Neville ? On serait mal barré, fit Ron, réaliste."

Sur ces mots, Hermione lui avait balancé son grimoire de Runes Anciennes sur la tête en lui criant que c'était grâce à la complexité de la Magie Ancienne si Harry était encore vivant. Mais elle avait rajouté, un peu plus bas, qu'il n'avait pas tord dans un sens. Après quoi, ils avaient tous éclaté de rire. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent le sujet initial de leur conversation, c'est-à-dire la pseudo existence de la cachette secrète de Voldemort au sein de Poudlard que l'on murmurait à Serpentard.

Il prenait parfois à Harry des envies de détruire tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le mage noir, c'était compulsif chez lui.

* * *

Ce ne fut que lors de la fin de la deuxième année du Trio en Or (Massif) que Minerva Mc Gonagall se fit la réflexion que oui, on avait trouvé pire que les Maraudeurs en terme "d'élèves à problèmes". Qui de mieux que l'enfant de James Potter pour faire trembler de ses fondations l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard ?

Elle mit, bien sûr, de côté les frères Weasley. Ce fut en soupirant, qu'elle alla d'une marche rapide vers la provenance des cris de Rusard, lorsqu'elle vit une tornade rousse filer dans la direction opposée.

Qui avait dit que "La vie est un long fleuve tranquille ?"


	11. Maisons

**Titre :** Maisons (quel titre original !)

**Disclaimer :** Si j'avais écrit Harry Potter, Harry se serait soit retrouvé dans une tombe (ou alors un tas de cendre, du moins, bien mort), soit il se serait retrouvé en thérapie avec un psychomage pour de longues années (parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, c'est un pathologiquement atteint jusqu'à la moelle épinière, c'est pas possible de s'en sortir aussi "sereinement"), soit il se retrouverait dans un asile psychiatrique pour un petit séjour de remise en forme (idem que précédemment). Et j'aurais aussi changé les noms de ses enfants.

**Genre :** Général, interprétation personnelle j'imagine ; textes courts.

**Note :** Tout d'abord, je souhaite une bonne année aux gens qui liront ce qui suit. Ainsi qu'une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Maisons**

- Beaucoup savait que les étudiants de Poufsouffle étaient très solidaires entre eux et (très) peu s'écartaient du groupe. Beaucoup moins s'imaginait que les coups bas, les trahisons et les malentendus provoqués circulaient au sein de la maison comme de l'air dans un château en ruine… Comme l'était présenté Poudlard aux yeux (aveugles ?) des moldus.

- Il était de notoriété publique que le sang, la famille et l'argent primait chez les Serpentards. Ainsi, une nouvelle hiérarchie s'établissait chaque année en fonction des nouveaux étudiants qui séjourneraient sept ans à Poudlard. Aucune camaraderie n'était autorisée, quelle soit au sein même de la maison ou envers les autres maisons. Pourtant, tout Serpentard rêvait de papoter de tout et de rien, de blaguer avec les autres maisons, de rivaliser sans enjeux de sang, d'argent, ni de famille avec les autres, et de se détende sans être sur ses gardes, au moins une minute durant ces sept longues années.

- À Serdaigle, on subissait la concurrence cognitive. Les élèves n'étaient pas aussi acharnés du travail que pouvaient l'être les Poufsouffles, mais la meilleure performance, la meilleure stratégie, le meilleure raisonnement et tout ce qui allait avec "plus" y était mis en avant. Pourtant, la maison était aussi soudée qu'un fer à souder avec de l'étain. On n'excluait pas les marginales comme Luna Lovegood, on aidait ceux et celles qui ne suivaient pas le rythme. L'entraide était de mise.

- La réputation de Gryffondor faisait qu'on acceptait de tout et du n'importe quoi. C'était une maison accueillante qui faisait fi des préjugés. C'était aussi la maison de l'illustre Albus Dumbledore, en tant qu'étudiant et en tant que directeur. Pourtant, on se rappelait moins que la maisons avait écarté (_rejeté_) plusieurs fois Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci fut considéré comme étant le l'héritier de Serpentard ou encore lorsqu'il eut des ennuis avec la presse. On se rappelait moins que les conflits inter-maisons à l'époque de Voldemort étaient provoqués par la si grande maison de la Loyauté, la plupart du temps. Et surtout, on se rappelait moins, et certains le niaient catégoriquement, que Peter Pettigrow, un des membres des Maraudeurs, l'ami de James et de Lily Potter, celui qui déclara le petit Harry au Ministère de la Magie car Sirius se trouvait au chevet des heureux parents et que Rémus avait son "petit problème de fourrure", Peter, le traître, avait appartenu à la maison de Gryffondor.


	12. Héros des temps modernes

**Titre :** Héros des temps modernes

**Disclaimer :** Même Rusard, qui est un personnage tertiaire (super secondaire ?), ne m'appartient pas !

**Genre :** Humour, général, deathfic (enfin, si on veut), pdv de Rusard.

**Note :** J'ai eu une subite envie d'écrire sur Rusard, parce qu'on ne le voit pas assez, parce qu'on le zappe car il est antipathique et je me suis mise à adorer ce mec avec son chat.

Si vous lisez ces bouts de paragraphes en passant au-delà de vos _a priori_ sur le concierge de Poudlard, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Héros des temps modernes**

Il l'avait toujours su, depuis sa tendre enfance. Oui, il allait devenir un héros. Un héros qui combattrait le Mal, la délinquance, les méfaits des plus ignobles au encore méga super hyper plus ignobles. Il aiderait les jeunes pousses qui se perdaient dans le labyrinthe des forces obscures et des forces du bien, il leur montrerait le ou les chemins qui les mèneraient vers le Bien le plus Pur qui soit dans cet infâme monde. Il était un héros qui opérait sur une petite superficie mais il savait que d'autres héros surveilleraient d'autres quartiers, villes, paysages. Lui, il gardait le château.

Quand on lui proposa ce job, il en pleura presque (ce n'était pas digne d'un héros de révélait ses sentiments face à autrui voyons !). Il avait regardé longuement son fidèle acolyte et lui avait dit ces mots précieux "notre temps est venu, on va leur montrer de quoi on est capable, ma chère Miss Teigne". La chatte lui avait renvoyé un regard de consentement.

Depuis, Argus Rusard rôdait dans les couloirs à la recherche de la moindre âme égarée. Il eut la grande déception qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les fantômes ("monsieur le directeur ! Peeve a encore inondé la moitié du rez-de-chaussée !") alors il se concentra d'avantage sur les âmes égarées consistantes, soit les (affreux) élèves de Poudlard. En bon héros qu'il était, il les arrêtait avant que ces jeunes pousses inconscientes ("Ah, en voilà un qui prépare quelque chose de suspect !") ne commettent une imprudence ("J'en étais sûr ! Encore un qui envoie des boules puantes ! Quand ce n'est pas Peeve, ce sont ces jeunes dépravés de sorciers !") et les dirigeait vers le droit chemin ("ça fera quatre heures de colle, tous les soirs, pendant sept jours, y compris le Week End ; vous me récurerez la salle des trophées") en pensant parfois aux méthodes d'apprentissages de son prédécesseur décédé qu'il remplaçait ("ce serait tellement bien qu'on revienne au bon temps, avec ce martinet luisant !"). Il puisait sa force dans ses convictions profondes ("un jour, les punitions se referont avec les chaines, le fouet, ma tendre et douce Miss Teigne", "Maoww") et n'éprouvait presque plus le besoin de dormir (une ou deux heures par nuit) tant il s'appliquait dans son rôle de héros des temps modernes.

Oh oui, avec l'aide de sa fidèle Miss Teigne, il jouerait les parfaits héros dans le Château de Poudlard, il sauverait ces crétins d'élèves de la délinquance et protégerait les murs et meubles du château contre l'insouciance de ces nés sans cervelle de sorciers ! Foi d'un Cracmol !

* * *

Argus Rusard était un Cracmol. Il avait été rejeté par son entourage sorcier à cause de sa différence. Ça l'avait endurci et très jeune, il s'était promis qu'il montrerait aux sorciers de quoi il était capable, que lui aussi possédait un certain pouvoir.

On pouvait se dire qu'Argus Rusard devait être malheureux avec la vie qu'il menait. Pourtant, Miss Teigne fut la première à l'accepter tel qu'il était. Albus Dumbledore lui offrit un travail dans le monde sorcier et le puissant sorcier comptait sur sa sévérité et sa discipline pour chopper les élèves qui s'égaraient du règlement intérieur de l'école. Severus Rogue comptait sur lui en toutes situations car Argus ne jugeait les gens sur ce qu'il faisait (même s'il aimait les individus les plus malsains sans trouver une vénération pour les plus frapadingues) et surtout, il savait garder un secret.

Argus Rusard prit sa retraite le lendemain de la mort de Miss Teigne. Il n'avait plus le professeur Rogue avec qui il pouvait traquer les mauvais élèves, il n'avait plus le vieux Dumbledore qui ne le regardait pas de bas comme s'il était un déchet de la société sorcière, il n'avait plus sa meilleure amie féline auprès de lui. Il sut alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire à Poudlard.

Avant de trépasser, Argus se dit qu'il avait été un homme vraiment chanceux : le professeur Rogue avait fait part au directeur son souhait qu'à la mort de sa chatte, Miss Teigne soit enterrée dans le parc de Poudlard, lors d'une confidence autour d'une bierraubeure en compagnie de Severus, un soir de réveillon de Noël. Le directeur l'avait inscrit dans son testament et Hagrid avait creusé la tombe. Le demi-géant avait été une bonne compagnie, ils avaient même blagué ensemble après l'enterrement puis Argus s'était retiré dans sa chambre.

On le retrouva mort, dans son lit, le lendemain.


	13. Drabbles

**Titre et Genre :** Mon objectif était d'écrire des drabbles, donc textes limités à un certain nombre de mots. Dans _Orientation_, ils font tous (ou presque) 1OO mots (à l'exception de Harry où il y a un mot supplémentaire). Quant à _Conscience_, 4OO mots.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Orientation**

Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui en parle, **Harry Potter** n'avait jamais songé à son orientation. Après tout, qui aurait pu y penser lorsqu'un mage noir vous poursuivait parce que son obsession principale était de vous tuer ?  
En fait, le premier qui avait évoqué l'avenir avec Harry était le faux professeur Maugrey. Pour devenir un Auror. Oui, il était certain que du point de vue du Mangemort et son goût pour se foutre dans des ennuies aussi grands que la barbe de Dumbledore pour chasser le Mal, Auror pouvait bien lui convenir.  
Mais avant cela, Harry devait s'assurer de rester en vie.

Lorsque **Colin Crivey** apprit qu'il était sorcier, il avait d'abord été hébété, puis excité et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peur. Alors, il se documenta plus sur l'insertion des sorciers nés de parents Moldus.  
Lorsqu'il apprit que la Superstar sorcière, répondant au nom d'Harry Potter, qui était âgé d'un an de plus que lui, qui avait été élevé avec une famille de Moldus et qui était à Poudlard, Colin fut émerveillé.  
Mordu de la photo, il se promit de produire 'tout plein' de clichés de Harry et, plus tard, d'écrire des articles en l'honneur de _son_ Héros.

Pour **Drago Malfoy**, son avenir lui était déjà tout tracé. Sa famille y avait veillé au grain pré. Lucius Malfoy savait qu'un jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres réapparaitrait, alors la toute puissance des Sang-pur prendrait le pouvoir sur les vermines.  
Seulement, Drago ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il était fier de sa famille, de son rang et de son sang. Mais en aucun cas, il ne voulait obéir à un sorcier mégalomane qui allait se prendre la raclée par cet avorton de Gryffondor.  
Alors, en secret, il débuta ses recherches pour devenir avocat. Il savait que sa famille en aurait besoin.

**Fred** et **George Weasley** avaient toujours pensé à leur orientation. Déjà, ils savaient que leur futur métier les concernerait _tous les deux_. Ce métier-là se devait d'être _amusant_. Et si ce métier ne rentrait pas dans la juridiction du Ministère de la Magie, ils s'en porteraient mieux ! Le professeur McGonagall entendit le _même_ discours alors qu'elle avait reçu séparément les jumeaux et en eut des sueurs froides.  
Lorsqu'Harry leur donna l'or du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Fred et George surent que leur chemin était tracé. Faire rire les gens restait quand même leur crédo ! Surtout en période noire.

* * *

**Conscience**

Avant qu'il ne début sa scolarité à Poudlard, Severus Rogue s'était toujours demandé si Potter fils ferait pire que son imbécile de père. Il admettait avec force qu'il y avait des différences entre le père et le fils, il _semblait_ plus calme que son idiot de géniteur. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'en prendre à lui dans son cours !  
Néanmoins, lorsqu'il partit à la recherche du Troll (décidément, Quirell n'avait aucun goût), qu'il vit Potter et deux avortons de Gryffondor, le Troll assommé, Severus Rogue pensa que les sept années d'apprentissage allaient être longues._  
Maudit sois-tu, Potter !_  
La dette qu'il devait s'acquitter lui pesait de plus en plus sur sa conscience. Pourquoi donc les Potter ne lui facilitaient-ils jamais la tâche ? Pourquoi ce garçon ressemblait-il tant à son crétin de père ? Il n'avait que les yeux de sa Lily. Et peut-être son style d'écriture, songea Severus lorsqu'il eut corrigé la copie de Potter. Médiocre, soit dit en passant.  
Tout de même, comment protéger le gamin si celui-ci fourrait son nez dans des affaires qui ne le concernaient pas ? Bon, même si le but du Seigneur des Ténèbres était de tuer ledit gamin._  
Maudit Potter._

Quelque part, dans une autre dimension, deux âmes étaient penchées au-dessus d'un puit où l'on voyait ce qu'il se passait _En Bas_. Il s'agissait d'un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes rondes qui corrigeaient sa vue. James Potter était accompagné d'une jeune femme, un poil plus petite que lui, des cheveux auburn qui se balançaient au gré de ses mouvements de tête, les yeux verts prenant diverses expressions. Lily Potter étouffa un cri d'horreur lorsque son fils fut saisi par le Troll.  
Lorsque les trois petits s'en sortirent, Lily soupira et donna une petite tape sur la tête de son mari.  
"Fallait pas l'encourager, idiot ! le gronda-t-elle.  
- Mais il s'en est très bien sorti, se défendit James, gamin. Il suit les dignes traces des Maraudeurs !  
- Oui, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, grommela Lily tout en regardant tendrement son fils qui discutait avec ses deux amis, insouciant. Je me demande si Poudlard va survivre à ça.  
- Bien sûr ! Les fondations sont toujours debout après notre passage à nous ! Vas-y Harry ! Fais honneur à Gryffondor et aux Potter ! encouragea vivement James."_  
Que Merlin nous garde_, soupira Lily.


End file.
